deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cori Shyreth
''Common Statistics Player: Nizzre Race: Hin Origin: Calimport Skin: pale Hair: white, like clouds Eye Color: sky blue Clothing: she only wears cloth, she usually dyes them in shades of blue and white Weapons: mostly uses the kukri and the rope-dart, but she is decent with most simple or exotic weapons that take advantage of her agility Spoken Languages: Common (Calimport accent), Halfling (Calimport accent), Auran, Elven (Silverymoon accent) Deity: Shaundakul Parents: Halflings working at the Copper Ante in Calimport. Siblings: Big brother, also staying at the Copper Ante. Teacher: Master Eliodren (Seer at the college of magic in Silverymoon) Class: sneaky and magic ''Character traits: habits, behaviour and knowledge Knowledge * She is streewise and used to life in cities. * She has been taught the basics of magic and how the weave works. * She knows quite a bit about the elemental plane of air from her personal research. Habits & Behaviour * She loves sitting in a windy spot, where she can see clouds racing in the sky. * She is never afraid of heights, but she tends to be slightly claustrophobic (though not enough to actually panic). * She seems oblivious to rules, she does what she wants, when she wants, but she is neither selfish nor mean. * She hates Orcs and Lycantrophes, she has seen their aggressive behaviour and the destruction they regularly cause around Silverymoon. ''Base Ability Scores Strength: (average) Her strength is equivalent to most tall folk. Dexterity: (gifted) She is very nimble and quick. Constitution: (average) She is not particularly resilient. Intelligence: (above average) She is relatively well spoken and smart, but lengthy conversations with scholars are not her thing. Wisdom: (gifted) She is strong willed and very observant. Charisma: (average) She is unremarkable. ''Skills and Tricks Sense Motive: She is good at assessing people or detect if something is wrong. Hide and Move Silently: She is quite sneaky, as are most hin from Calimport. Lore, Appraise, Concentration, Spellcraft: Her training with the Silverymoon mages has given her some insight of the world and she learned a lot about magic. Open Locks, Disarm Traps: She is decent with locks and wires, but she is not a professional. Search, Spot and Listen: She has keen eyes and little escapes her notice. Balance, Jump and Tumble: She is as nimble and agile as a cat. ''Background She grew up in Calimport, in a tavern and halfling gathering point called Copper Ante. One of the rare halfling gathering places in that human city of trade, business and shady deals. At Cori's birth, her parents were worried, was she the price the family had to pay for the foolishness of her grandpa? Her hair is white as snow and her eyes two pools of blue sky. Even when she stays in the sun her skin never darkens, but stays pale and whiteish. Her Grandpa, always too curious for his own safety, and now he could have compromised the safety of his family as well. He couldn't help but cut a shady deal with one of those djinni, that roam Calimshan. He wanted the gift of flight and magic, like those sorcerers with dragon or demon blood. The djinni fused the poor hin's soul with one of the wind devils. For the rest of his life grandpa was able to do magic as well as fly. But every night when his soul slept, the air mephit's soul awoke and went out to cause mayhem. And now... Cori had the same weird hair and eyes as her grandpa after his transformation. Luckily Cori stayed in her bed when sleeping, and didn't cause any more mayhem then her big brother or the other kids at the Copper Ante. Maybe it was just a little remnant of the wind devil's blood, a reminder to all descendants that you should not cut shady and ill worded deals with the djinni. All was well, until one day: Cori was playing hide and seek with the other hin her age (they were ~10 years old). Suddently, as her friend was about to discover her hiding place, she actually vanished from sight and became invisible. One of the adult hin noticed this and informed her parents. They were very worried. What could they do? Things became bad, her playing mates would not play with her any more. The adults were worried and unsure, life became sad. A year later, a mage from the college from Silverymoon, who had requested help from the Copper Ante's hin, to finalize a deal in Calimport safely, noticed her and wondered why the other hin were isolating Cori. He was told the story of Cori's grandpa and her "condition". The wise man laughed and tried to explain that there was nothing to worry about. But the hin weren't so sure. The djinni had cause quite a lot of trouble and distress in this region. The mage asked Cori if she wished to leave her home and travel to Silverymoon and study the arts of magic with him. Her parents thought it a good idea and the college of magic in Silverymoon has a very good reputation: If somebody could help Cori and be trusted, it would be them. Cori agreed, life had become sad and loney in Calimport, since her friends and family felt like she was cursed and had to be "healed". Cori stayed at the college of magic in Silverymoon until she reached adulthood. She was not taught in wizardly ways, but rather encouraged to use her own inner magic; to stirr the winds sleeping inside her. She was happy, the college did not see her as a wind devil, like the hin of Calimport. The mages explained to her that she had traces of air mephit blood, creatures that looks similar to imps, but are actually creatures from the plane of air, often acting as servants to the more powerful djinni. With a better understanding of the source of her magic, she was able to make great progress in her studies and harness the storm inside her, channeling it into controlled dweomers. ''DM info: less known abilities Her magical powers are from her Air Mephit Blood. She uses the weave, but the source of her magic is the elemental plane of air. To read below highlight it, starting here. class: * adds her wisdom bonus to AC, like monks * mastered the use of poison (never has to make dexterity checks to use it) * can "poof" invisible 5 times per day (swift action, lasts 1 round) * sees through all invisibility effects, as the spell See Invisibilityhttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/seeInvisibility.htm but 24h/day as a spell-like ability, thus it can be dispelled, but is otherwise permanent * Detect Magichttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectMagic.htm at will, not automatic, requires concentration * can surround herself with vapor, as the spell Obscuring Misthttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/obscuringMist.htm feats: * Tactile Trapsmith * Weapon Finesse * Expertise end of highlight Category:PC